Shugo Chara: School Days
by rubinella
Summary: Amu is a normal unpopular teenager. She has lived all her life in this tiny town, but what happens when the opposites mix? What happens to her and her friends? Why is the Humpty Lock so important to the most popular people in the school? Rated K just in case. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ello Minna! This is my THIRD Shugo Chara Fanfiction!**

**Ikuto: When will you update your other ones?!**

**Me: Gomen! I really wanted to write this one XD**

**Amu: *Sigh***

**Me: I kinda wanted to base this FanFiction on myself but in Amu's POV XD**

**Tadase: Rubi does not own Shugo Chara, she just owns this Fanfiction.**

* * *

-Amu's POV-

I have always thought of this town as a prison. The large brick walls, the high fences. I saw them everyday as I walked to school.

School.

Those six school hours were the worst.

Lets just say i'm not a social bee.

I have attended Seiyo Academy for my whole life. No changes. Same teachers, same classes, it all fell into place.

I'm one of those people who never get to shine, who are always teased but keep it in. I hate it. Of course, I do have a few friends, but their not in my classes. Imagine this: You walk into a school  
and see a group of people dressed the same. Same shirt brand, same shoes, even if their genders are different. Thats what I see every morning.

We usually get three days off wearing uniforms each month, today was the first day

I dressed differently from others. Sometimes they called me 'The Goth' or 'The Emo'. I have nothing wrong against goths or emos, I just don't like being labeled. I'm not a can, I don't need labels.  
Even if I dress punk, sometimes I do vary my wardrobe, and they start asking questions about it. So I stick to one person, 'The Stranger'.

My best friends are Yaya Yuiki and Kairi Sanjou. Us three are completely different from each other, but we get along pretty well.

The first day I saw Yaya, I never thought we would be best friends. I was walking in school and guess who ran into me? Yaya. She was carrying a big stack of books and didn't see where she was  
going. At a point she panicked and ran into me, knocking over all the books. We ended up on the floor with a bunch of books around us. I helped her carry those books to wherever she wanted to  
take them and since then we started hanging out. At some point, we became best friends.

Kairi on the other hand, the story is completely different. Me and Yaya met him about a year ago, and we instantly became friends. He was in the same drama class as me and Yaya, and all three  
of us got put in the same group. After Yaya telling him off for not being able to act well, we all fell in giggles (even Kairi, which is surprising and became best friends.

The three of us are always together. We don't slack off, we aren't admired, were just 'in the background'.

That morning we walked into school. Kairi wore a plain white long-sleeved shirt with another loose dark blue one on top He also had very light brown trousers and white trainers. Yaya wore a  
light pink summer shirt with jeans under it and sandals. I wore a long yellow knitted shirt with chains on the bottom, a black skirt (with also chains at the bottom) and heavy black boots. My  
trade mark is usually dark pink, but I decided that a change was good.

As us three were about to step through the gates, we heard someone yell.

'Look!' That voice said.

That voice came from a student pointing at the gates. For a moment, we thought they were pointing at us. Instead, they were pointing behind us.

Some students pushed in front of us, and we instantly knew who they were.

'The Populars' as Kairi calls them.

The Populars have five members, two girls and three boys.

Theres Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She's mostly known as the head cheerleader and speaks perfect French. People call her 'Pudding'. Today she was wearing a  
yellow summer dress and sandals.

Then theres Tadase Hotori, blond hair and reddish eyes, everyone calls him 'The Prince'. Hes not that good at sports, but its his looks that got him in 'The Populars'. Hes a boy most girls would  
die for. He wore a light blue polo and the same trowsers as Kairi, with white trainers.

Rima Mashiro, long blond hair and yellow eyes. Mostly known for her doll-like looks and her icey cold heart (seriously, no one has really ever seen her smile). She's probably the shortest girl in  
the school, but that doesn't stop her from being who she is. People address her as 'The Doll'. She wore a light blue summer dress, white tights and flats.

Next up is Nagihiko Fujisaki. He has long blue hair and orange eyes. Mostly known for basketball, although hes pretty good in geography. People called him 'Nade'. He wore a black shirt with  
some kind of graffiti on it, black skinny jeans and black trainers (do all boys wear trainers?).

Finally, here came Kukai Souma. Short brown messy hair and green eyes. He is known basically for sports. For some reasons, people call him 'The Jack'. He wore a maroon sports shirt, gray  
sports shorts and green trainers (yup, all boys do).

Everyone went around and crouded them, as if they were celebritys.

'Forget about us?' I familiar voice said.

We turned around to see Ikuto and Utau.

We weren't exactly 'best friends', but we hang out all the time.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi had short messy blue hair, purple eyes and looked older than all of us (when really he was our age, just slightly taller). He wore a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

Utau Hoshina had long blond hair in two pig tails and purple eyes. She looked mean and depressed, but she was actually really nice. Today, she wore a black lolita dress, black thigh-high socks  
and high black lolita shoes.

'Ikuto-nya!' Yaya said, waving (no one really knows why she says 'Nya' after his name).

He sweatdropped. 'I told you not to call me that!' He said, as him and Utau walked towards us.

'Yo,' Utau said, 'Why arn't you guys inside already?'

'We got delade by them.' Kairi said, pointing at 'The Populars'.

We all sweatsdropped.

'This is gonna take a while...' I said, watching all the crowd surrounding them.

'Guys please stop now! We need to get to class!' We heard Kukai said, and the crowd suddenly parted.

We sweatdropped, again.

'Hey Amu, nice necklace.' Utau said, pointing at the chain with a fourleaf clover lock I was wearing.

The lock has a crystal fourleaf clover on it. The lock had been plated gold, and it glittered in the sun.

'Thanks.' I said.

As the crowd of people finally disolved, we were able to walk into the school. As we passed 'The Populars', I noticed Tadase had turned around and was looking at my necklace.

I simply turned around and gave him a dark glare.

As we walked into class, we noticed no one was there.

'Oh no!' Yaya said, 'I forgot to tell you guys that we have gym!'

'WHAT?!' The rest of us said.

**-Flashback to yesterday in Yaya's POV-**

_I was about to walk out of class._

_'Yaya-chan,' the teacher said, 'When you, Amu, Ikuto, Kairi and Utau came late this morning, I forgot to tell you that we have gym tomorrow first lesson, can you tell the others?'_

_'Hai!' I said, and skipped out._

**-End of flashback, in Amu's POV-**

We sweatdropped.

'What are we waiting for?! To the gym!' Utau said, and we all ran full speed to the gym.

Luckily, we arrived just in time, but out of breath. We changed and went in the gym.

Did I mention that all the populars are in our class? No? Well, now you know. The gym was basically a place for them to stand and people to watch. Me, Yaya, Kairi, Utau and Ikuto just sat on  
the other side of the gym, watching them give smiles to people they're never gonna talk to, giving them fake promises.

Thats what I hate about them. They give out a fake promise they know they can't keep.

I hate that.

Me, Yaya and Utau did some warm-ups while Kairi and Ikuto went to the boys side of the gym.

'Amu-chi, Tadase is looking at your necklace.' Yaya said as she bent down.

'I know.' I said, stretching my arms.

'If he keeps looking this way im gonna get annoyed.' Utau said, also stretching her arms.

He finally looked away and whispered something to Kukai, now they were both looking.

'Five...Four...' Yaya said.

'What are you doing Yaya?' I asked her.

'Counting the seconds it takes for Utau to get mad.' She said, 'Three...Two..One...'

At that moment, Utau marched angrily towards Tadase and Kukai. Me and Yaya followed, Ikuto and Kairi caught up.

'What are you two looking at?!' Utau said to them.

All their fan crowd freezed and looked at us.

'Utau..' I started saying.

'Are you guys perving on us?!' Utau said, and that made them blush.

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO THEM!' One of the fan girls said.

'YEAH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!' Another one said.

'Utau its fine...' I tried again.

Useless to say, she ignored me.

'If you have something to tell us, please tell us now!' Utau said.

Kukai blushed a little.

_Does he like her?_ I thought.

'You guys have no right to boast up to them!' Some people shouted.

Suddenly, all their fans started throwing insults at us.

'WAAA YAYA NO HAPPY!' Yaya started screaming.

'Um guys, I suggest we go, since Utau is about to burst into flames, and the teacher isn't here.' Ikuto said, holding an angry utau back from the crowd with Kairis help.

We managed to get out without anyone noticing.

'WHAT WERE THEY EVEN STARING AT!' Utau finally said.

'Calm Utau...' Kairi said.

'Hey, does anyone know where the teacher is?' I asked.

'Broken leg, saw him yesterday.' Ikuto said.

'Its nearly the end of the first hour, lets go change.' Kairi said.

After first lesson, we had music.

Lets just say, i'm not really a fan of our music room.

Our music room was behind the stage. There was a grand piano in one corner surrounded by things like boxes, music stands, ropes, and other things. On the other side, there was a computer plugged into a big energy box with massive amplifiers and microphone controlling devices attached to it. The floor was a plain wood and the walls painted cream. There was a projector on the ceiling that could reflect images on the board. There were three tables, two eight person tables and one fourteen seater table. Each desk had a keyboard on it. Also, from the ceiling there were ropes that controlled the stage curtains.

Me, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto and Utau always sit on one of the eight seater tables with three other people, but today, it was different.

We took our usual seats, but I noticed Kukai and Tadase whisper to each other, then to Rima, Lulu and Nagi.

They all nodded, and Kukai, Tadase and Nagi came to sit with us.

At first, I thought Utau was about to burst into flames, but luckly Yaya was busy asking her for candy.

What really surprised me was that Tadase came and sat next to me. Ikuto gave him a glare, he always treats me like a little sister.

'Ok class!' The music teacher said, coming in from the back door, 'The new piece of music is in front of you, you can start practicing!' And then he left.

Sometimes the music teacher really annoys me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I wrote the second chapter but the scripted part was against the rules, so I had to re-write the chapter T-T**

**Rima: Its too short**

**Amu: Could of written more**

**Utau: Stop making so many spelling mistakes**

**Me: I'm gonna update my other storys too! Gimmie a break T-T**

**Tadase: Rub does not own Shugo Chara, she only owns the Fan Fiction.**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

-Amu's POV-

We had to play a classical piece. I'm no good at music and I don't listen to classical music, so I was screwed. Utau on the other hand had already finished the piece and was moving onto some complicated chords. Sometimes I think shes an alien in disguise.

'Amu-chi! Look!' Yaya shouted to me across the table.

Yaya had already mastered the piece and she was playing it full speed.

'Y-YAYA! YOUR GOING TO BREAK THE KEYBOARD!' Kairi said, noticing how hard Yaya was pressing on the keys.

She stopped, and smoke was coming out of the keyboard.

'Y-Yaya-chan...' I said, sweatdropping **(is that even a word? :s)**.

'Oopsy daisy.' I said, and everyone else sweatdropped.

We finally got back practising, and by the end of the lesson I could do one line (considering Yaya begging me for candy, its a pretty good achievement).

What was really strange was that Tadase didn't say a word to me, which is normal, but then why did he come to sit next to me?

As the bell rang and he left, I noticed a note on the floor. It had my name on it, and Kairi noticed it too.

'Who would write a note and leave it in the middle of the floor?' Utau said, noticing the note and picking it up.

'Probably from the little prince.' Ikuto said.

'Oh Oh Amu-chi read it!' Yaya said.

Utau gave me the note and I read it aloud.  
'Please meet me on the roof after  
school, alone. Its important.  
~Tadase.'

We stayed silent until we were alone in the backfields.

'TADASE WANTS TO HAVE A PRIVATE MEETING WITH AMU-CHI?!' Yaya screamed.

Maybe I should explain what the backfields are. At brake or lunch, me, Utau, Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto go to the fields behind the school. There's two fields, one of them is always crowded (that's where Tadase and the rest go) and then there's the smaller one, where the others go. Me and Utau found a small little corner for us five to go to. It was hidden away by some trees, but there was a wooden gate and too bars (Ikuto and Yaya have competitions on the bars to see who can spin faster). Also, we can see what's happening on the other field from our little corner, but people on the other field can't see us. Another good thing about this corner is that its always dry. The trees cover us, so there's no risk of getting wet.

'Amu!' I heard a tiny voice call, and I felt something bash into my face.

Just so that you know, I have four charas. Their names are Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia. I do have a fifth egg, but it still hasn't hatched. My fifth egg is light pink with a space background, and had a dark pink witchcraft symbol on the front (link on my profile). The egg is different from the others, and I got it a month ago.

Kairi, Utau, Ikuto and Yaya also have charas. Kairi has a little samurai named Musashi. Utau has two charas, a devil and an angel. The little devil is called Il and the angel is called El. Ikuto has a little half-cat chara called Yoru. Yaya has a little baby chara called Pepe-chan.

Anyway, back to the story.

What bashed into my face was Sue, one of my charas. Ran, Miki, Dia and the others charas came following after her. The reason they weren't with us for the start of the day was because Sue lost El's harp, and El made everyone look for it.

'Ouch.' I said.

'Gomen..' Sue said.

'Amu-chan! Look what we found!' Ran said, holding a book up with Miki and Dia helping her.

The book was a brown worn out hardback. It had the same crystal four leaf clover design on the front.

'We read it, and it said that the necklace you have is called 'The Humpty Lock' nya' Yoru said.

'Wait, how did you find it?!' I asked.

'El thought Sue lost her harp in the library,' Il said, 'so we looked around and found this.'

'Anyway, it says that who has the Humpty lock can character transform with his/her charas.' Miki said.

'That's why you can character transform with us!' Dia said happily.

'Oh, that's why Amu-chi can turn into big Ran!' Yaya said, swinging from one of the bars.

'This is truly interesting.' Kairi said, lifting his glasses up.

'That not all!' Pepe-chan said.

'It also says in the book that there's a Dumpty Key for the lock!' El said.

'And who possesses that key can also character transform!' Sue said.

'Well, we just need to find who has the Dumpty key then.' Ikuto said.

'Why would we need to find that out?' Yaya said, confused.

'So we can see what happens when the lock is unlocked.' Ikuto said, now upside down on the other bar.

I looked at my lock. Who would of known this little necklace had such a big power?

'Oh oh and Amu-chi got a note from Tadase saying to meet her on the roof after school!' Yaya said.

'WHAT?!' All the charas said.

Me, Utau, Ikuto and Kairi sweatdropped.

As the bell went, we all walked (and floated) to our next lesson, Science.

All our lessons went by quickly. At lunch me and Utau sneaked a few packets of chips down to the backfields for us to eat (we did pay, don't worry). Finally, our last lesson went by, and it was time for 'The Meeting' (as Yaya called it).

'Good luck Amu-chi!' Yaya said as we all made our way out of class.

'Good luck with the kiddy king.' Ikuto said.

As everyone left, I made my way to the roof. My charas were in my bag, so if for a strange reason Tadase could see charas, he wouldn't see mine.

I got to the roof, to find Tadase looking over to the school campus. I went and stood next to him, waiting for him to talk.

'I guess you found my note.' He finally said as the last people left the school.

'Huh? Oh, yeah.' I said.

He turned and looked at me.

'Amu-chan, there's something I need to ask-' He started, but got cut off by someone screaming below.

'Amu-chi! Look over there!' I heard Yaya scream.

I looked down and noticed her pointing at an X Egg not so far away from her.

'An X Egg?!' I said.

'Huh?!' Tadase said.

'Amu-chi! Its gonna hatch!' Yaya said.

'I'm coming!' I said, and I ran down the stairs to Yaya.

'Hey, how did you get here anyway?' I asked her.

'Ikuto said to keep a close eye on you and Tadase, so me and Utau stood guard. Utau went to get a snack.' She said.

Sometimes Ikuto is over protective.

'Amu-chan!' Miki said, floating out of my bag.

I nodded.

'My Heart: Unlock!' I said, and a light blue light surrounded me and Miki.

'Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!'

'Go Go Amu-chan!' Ran cheered.

'Impossible! Impossible!' The X Egg said, and out came an X Character.

'It hatched!' Pepe-chan said.

'Impossible! Impossible!' The X Character said, blowing a dark purple wind at me and Yaya.

'C-can't m-move...' I said, nearly falling over.

'Amu-chi!' Yaya said, getting sucked up in the X Character.

It was about to suck me in too. I thought we couldn't do anything, but then a miracle happened.

* * *

**Me: Super short :I GOMEN T-T**

**Rima: You rushed didn't you?**

**Me: I WANTED TO WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER T-T**

**Utau: UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORY'S THEN!**

**Me: Clifhanger, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A-**

**Ikuto: Ok we get it**

**Tadase: Pleas R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ello little people!**

**Amu: YOU LEFT US WITH A CLIFFHANGER! **

**Me: Gomen :I**

**Rima: Um Rubi-chan, is this a video of you screaming like a crazy fangirl reading Tadamu fanfics?**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Tadase: Rubi-chan does not own Shugo Chara, she only owns this fanfic.**

**Me: Yeah, cause if I owned Shugo Chara the pervy cat would of got runover**

**Ikuto: Hey!**

**Yaya: Rolling!**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

-Amu's POV-

_'C-can't m-move...' I said, nearly falling over._

_'Amu-chi!' Yaya said, getting sucked up in the X Character._

_It was about to suck me in too. I thought we couldn't do anything, but then a miracle happened._

'Holy Crown!' I heared someone shout behind me, and a golden shield stopped the wind.

'H-huh?!' I said.

I turned around to see a boy wearing a very pale gold frilly king suit. He had a noble crown and a staff. There was a golden eyemask over his face so I couldn't see who he was. He had blond hair  
but I couldn't get a good look at the eyes. He gave me a quick smile before the shield broke off.

'Muri Muri!' The X Character said, spitting Yaya out.

'Ouch!' I heared her say as she landed in a bush.

I got my big brush out.

'Colourful Canvas!' I said, throwing rainbow coloured paint at the X Character, causing it to go back in its egg.

'Open Heart!' I said, and turned the X Egg back into a hearts egg.

Once the egg was purified, I ran up to where Yaya landed.

'Yaya are you ok?!' I said, helping Yaya up.

'Yaya-chan is fine! But whos that?' Yaya said, pointing at the boy who not long ago had saved me.

I had completely forgotten about him. He gave us a smile and disappeared. I undid my transformation with Miki.

'So Yaya, you wanna walk ho-' I started.

'AMU-CHAN YOU FORGOT ABOUT TADASE!' Ran yelled.

I told Yaya to wait at the gates and I rushed onto the roof.

As I opened the door to the roof and my charas slipped in my pocket, I saw Tadase a few inches from me, probably about to open the door from the other side. I had a light blush on my cheeks and I saw one forming on his cheeks. We were only centimeters apart.

'G-gomen, Yaya needed help with something.' I said as my blush faded.

'It's ok, we can talk another day.' He said, giving me a familiar smile.

We both walked outside, I said bye and ran up to Yaya, and we walked home.

-Tadase's POV-

'Why didn't you ask her about the Humpty lock?' Kiseki said flying out of my satchel.

'There's a date and time for everything.' I said, putting my hand in my pocket and taking out the Dumpty key.

It glittered as the sun set, as me and Kiseki started walking towards home.

'Tadase, she could cleanse X Eggs and X Characters.' Kiseki said as we turned the first corner, 'It's a power not even you have!'

I thought again. Amu has always seemed the cold hearted kind of girl, but she took on a fight with that X Egg on her own. She was quiet most of the time but she really truly had more personality's. She seems to give off a negative aura, but she's always so positive and happy around her friends. Maybe she just wasn't a peoples person, or maybe she was just shy.

She was different from the other girls, she was smart but had an innocent face, she had strange hair but that made her pretty. All these things just made her, well, her.

I still remembered the first time I met her. I would usually forget how I met other people, but this time it was different.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to school with Kukai. He kept going on and on about how he wanted to be the best at sports. As we entered the school, Kukai said something that got my attention._

_'Hey Tadase, did you see that new girl in our class?' He said, jesturing to a girl with pink bubblegum hair walking a few meters infront of us._

_She was wearing her uniform differently to the rest. She had made it into a more punk styled uniform. People gave her strange looks as she was walking. Suddenly, I saw a notebook fall from her satchel, without her noticing._

_I ran up to pick it up and tapped her on the shoulder._

_'Hey, you-' I was about to say, but she slapped my hand away from her shoulder._

_'I don't know you, so don't act like you know me, shrimp.' She said, and turned back to walk to the school._

_'Heh, looks like Tadase has a new friend.' Kukai said as he caught up with me_

_End of Flashback_

We never really talked since then. I opened my satchel and took out the notebook. I kept it with me for all these years, but never opened it. The corners were worn out, but I always took it with me where ever I went. I didn't know why though, I guess it was just my way of doing things.

As we approached home, I made a promise to myself that I would talk about the Humpty lock with Amu tomorrow.

**_The Next Day (Amu's POV)_**

'Oi! Amu-chi!' Yaya yelled as she ran up to me outside the school, 'Lets walk in together!'

I nodded and we walked in, avoiding the crowd that had now formed around The Populars.

As we walked to class, I noticed we were the only ones there apart from Kairi, Ikuto and Utau (Ikuto and Utau aren't in our class but they sneak in every morning until first period starts). They were all looking outside the windows, sweatdropping.

'Man, those fangirls are really getting on my nerves.' Ikuto said as a mad mark appeared on his head.

'They nearly ripped my uniform as I tryed to push past them.' Utau said, also having a mad mark on her head.

Me and Yaya walked up to the windows too, sweatdropping at how many people had actually gathered there.

I looked at Tadase. Everytime he did that smile to someone I would have a feeling of de ja vu. I noticed him looking around for something, or someone.

'Ooh Amu-chi, hes looking for you!' Yaya said pointing at Tadase, causing another mad mark on Ikuto's face.

'I sense a high reception of love between Amu and Tadase!' El said flying out of Utau's bag, causing another mad mark on Ikuto's head.

'Guys stop, hes gonna blow.' I said, pointing at Ikuto who now had three mad marks on his head.

'Woops.' Yaya said, as Kairi sweatdropped.

We looked out of the window again. The crowd increased, and we heard everyone start screaming 'Guardians! Guardians! Guardians!'.

The Populars were in a club called The Guardians, thats why they were so popular. They were meant to help people, but they basically drank tea all the time. They wore strange capes and could jump some lessons.

'Amu!' Miki said, 'Look!'

She was pointing at the door, or well, at a tiny little clown chara in the corner of the door. She/he giggled and flew off.

'I wanna see who that is nya!' Yoru said, flying out the door with Miki and Il following him.

The rest of us sweatdropped.** (Teehee I'm making them sweatdrop too much XD)**

'Hey Musashi, can Pepe-chan play with your swordy?' Pepe-chan asked, Musashi.

'Um actually...' He started, but Pepe-chan gave him a death glare.

'I-I need to do something!' He said, flying out of the room with Pepe-chan following him.

'Hey Amu-chi, who was that boy from yesterday with the X Eggs?'

'Huh?' Everyone said exept for me, Yaya and my remaining charas.

After me and Yaya had explained the story, something told me Ikuto was about to blow.

'Interesting, so someone else can character transform..' Kairi said.

'But it seems only Amu can cleanse X Eggs and X Characters.' Utau said.

My gaze was fixed on Tadase. He was waving and smiling at everyone, but something didn't seem right. There was a distant memory in her head when she ooked at Tadase, but she could never make out what it was.

'Were going to look for Miki and the others.' Ran said, intending the rest of the charas too.

They flew off as the bell rang. Utau and Ikuto went to their class, the rest of the students came in, but no sign of the guardians.

-Miki's POV-

'Were gonna getcha nya!' Yoru said, inches away from the clown chara.

The clown chara came to a halt, causing me and Il to bash into Yoru as he skidded to a halt.

'Kusukusu!' A king-like chara said, appearing out of nowhere infront of the clown chara, 'We are having an important meeting and your playing around with a bunch of fools!'

'Were here you know! (nya)' Me, Il and Yoru said.

'We need to go to the glass house!' The king chara said, dragging the clown down a corridor.

As the two charas disappeared, the rest of the charas came to us from the other direction.

'What are you three waiting for?' Ran said, 'Follow them!'

We all flew as fast as possible, trying to avoid being seen by the two charas. We followed them into a glass house and hid behind a plant.

'You might be wondering why I called a meeting here today.' We heared Tadase's voice say.

Of course! The Guardian club always had meetings here! We poked our eyes out of the plant to watch.

'Not really, I was going to have a test anyway.' Kukai said with a grin on his face.

'The same old Kukai.' Rima, Lulu and Nagi said.

'Anyway, I decided to hold this meeting to inform you that-' Tadase started.

'Wait!' The king chara shouted at Tadase, flying to his ear to whisper something.

Suddenly, more charas appeared. The clown chara whispered something to Rima, a lady-like chara whispered something to Lulu. Then more charas come out. Two charas, one boy and one girl, flew up to Nagi and whispered in his ear. Finally, the last chara flew out from Kukai's sports bag and whispered something to him.

'THERE ARE NINE MORE CHARAS IN THIS ROOM?!' Kukai yelled as everyone else sweatdropped.

Does that mean the guardians have charas? Or are they some sort of mechanical chara-like thingys? I could imagin little robots marching in a machine getting dressed up as charas.

'Come on guys!' Il said, flying out of our hideout. 'They don't know who's charas we are anyways, so were not in danger!'

'I guess...' Ran said, floating next to Il.

Everyone except Yoru (including me) flew up next to Ran and Il.

'Yoru, what are you waiting for you lazy old cat!' Pepe-chan said.

'I still have a bad feeling about this...' Yoru said, floating out next to me.

We all flew on the tea table as the guardians looked at us in shock.

'Oi, whatcha looking at?' Il spat out.

'Now now Il..' Dia said.

I noticed the king chara looking hard at Yoru. After a while, his eyes got bigger.

'ITS THE THIEVING CAT!' The king chara shouted.

'Huh?! Ikuto has a chara?!' Tadase nearly yelled.

'Uh oh.' Pepe-chan said.

'Busted...' Sue said.

'I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA NYA!' Yoru said, and we made a fly for it out of the glass house.

'COME BACK THIEVING CAT!' We heared Tadase and the king chara shout.

* * *

**Me: AAAAANNNDDD STOP!**

**Ikuto: Gosh why do you hate me so much?**

**Me: Shush -puts tape on his mouth and sends him to Canada-**

**Everyone except from me: O_O**

**Tadase: Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hai everyone! This chapter is shorter than the usual, but I tried putting as much in as possible :)**

**Il: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Tadase: Wubby doesn't own Shugo Chara, she only owns this fan fiction.**

* * *

_**-Chapter 4-**_

_Amu's POV_

We finally reached our last lesson, Art. Our art room was messy. There were desks at the edges of the room covered in piles of boxes, papers and other art equipments. The walls had displays of paintings made by last year students.

Luckily, me and Yaya were sitting next to each other, but the others weren't so lucky. Kairi had to sit next to Rima, Ikuto was squashed between Lulu and Nagi while Utau had to sit next to Tadase and Kukai. We gave them a thumbs up, but the only one who replied was Utau with fiery eyes.

'Ok everyone,' Professor Misikushi (:S) said, 'before we start the lesson, I need four volunteers to tidy the art room up after school.'

I smirked, finally the old man decided to clean up. I wonder who were the unlucky guys that had to do it.

Suddenly, Yaya grabbed my arm and pulled both hers and mine up.

'We will!' Yaya shouted.

Then, Kukai did the same to Tadase (how he managed to with Utau between them I still don't understand).

'We will too!' Kukai said with a grin.

'Huh?!' I said.

'Excellent!' Professor Misikushi said clapping his hands.

Mental note: Hunt down Yaya.

At the end of the lesson, there were only us four left. Even Professor Misikushi had left, leaving us a list of things to do.

'*sigh* I guess the sooner we start the quicker were out of here.' I said to Yaya, picking up a box.

'That's the spirit Amu-chi!' Yaya said, doing an airfist.

'The first thing we need to do is carry those boxes outside.' Kukai read out from the list, pointing at a big pile of boxes.

'Me and brown head will do that.' Yaya said happily, taking the box from my hands.

Kukai sweatdropped, 'Why did you call me that?!' He picked up a few boxes and walked out with Yaya.

It was only me and Tadase left now.

'We could tidy the paints.' Tadase suggested, pointing at the second thing on the list.

I nodded and we started tidying the paints up. Tadase had accidentally touched wet paint and scratched his cheek, causing a light blue line on his cheek.

I couldn't help but giggle. Tadase looked at me in a questioning way, so I took out my pocket mirror and gave it to him.

He lightly blushed and started laughing too. We were still laughing as Yaya and Kukai came in the room.

'What did we miss?' Kukai said grinning.

'H-huh?!' We both said.

Kukai shrugged. They took the last boxes and left laughing.

After Tadase had managed to wipe the paint off his face, he gave me a gentle smile and we started doing the next thing on the list.

We started tidying up the sketch books. As we carryed a stack each I failed to notice that some black paint had been tipped on the floor. I stepped on it and fell down, pulling Tadase down with me. Soon enough, we both fell on the floor. I was lying down and somehow Tadase ended up ontop of me. Well, technically he was hovering on top of me, with his hands on ether side of my head and his knees next to my arms.

We looked at each other. His bangs were lightly tickling my cheeks and he was looking into my eyes with his ruby coloured eyes. We both started blushing madly, still staring into each others eyes. When I finally came back to my senses, I pulled on my Cool'n Spicey act.

'Um, can you let me up now?' I said in an icy tone.

'Oh U-um sorry.' He said standing up.

He offered his hand to help me up, but I refused it and got up on my own. We picked up the fallen sketch books now scattered around us and stacked them on the other side of the room.

_**-Kukai's POV-**_

'Did you see that?' Yaya said, taking her head away from the keyhole.

'Mhm.' I replied, taking my head away from the edge of the door.

As me and Yaya were about to take the boxes down to the other classroom, we heard a noise and things falling. I had opened a crack in the door to find Tadase ontop of Amu.

'Its obvious that Tadase likes Hinamori.' I said.

'Mhm, and that blondie likes Amu back.' Yaya said.

'I guess it's up to us to get them together. *sigh*' I said, noticing Yaya had an evil grin.

'And I know exactly how.' She said.

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'Come on lets go Amu-chi!' Yaya said, pulling me out.

Yaya and Kukai had finally decided to come back after their extra-long box trip, so we finished what was on the list and headed back home.

Because me and Yaya live on the same road, we walk to and from school together everyday.

'Amu-chi,' Yaya started, 'how about me, you, Kairi, Ikuto and Utau go to the beach this weekend?'

'But didn't we go last-' I said.

'Pweeeeessssseeeee...' Yaya said, with the cutest face ever made.

'Fine...' I muttered.

'YAY AMU-CHI SAID YES!' Yaya said, fistpumping. 'I'm gonna text the others!'

As she furiously texted the others, I noticed that the sun was about to set.

'Yaya come on lets go home, you cat text them there!' I said.

'Gosh Amu-chi why do you have problems with the sun setting?'

'Ami will go all mental if I'm not home in five minutes.' I said, which was true. 'And so will my dad.'

That really got Yaya going. She knew that if her dad AND Ami went mental, I wouldn't be able to go to the beach trip.

When we finally arrived home, I threw myself on the bed and fell asleep.

'A-Amu-chan...' Ran said, probably sweatdropping.

_**The Next Morning**_

I arrived early at school to avoid the crowd that was probably behind the corner. I had managed to pull Yaya out of bed too, which I think I would deserve a trophy for. Kairi was already in class (as usual). We put our bags next to our desks and started talking, sometimes I think we are really boring.

Suddenly, Utau and Ikuto came running in the class, locking the door behind them. They looked as if they had been litteraly walked on by thousands of people. Their hair was a mess and so was their uniform. They were also panting heavily.

'W-WHAT HAPPENED?!' I asked, nearly yelling.

Utau simply pointed at the window.

Me Yaya and Kairi rushed to the window and sweatdropped. There was the same crowd from yesterday, maybe even more people. Utau and Ikuto had probably arrived late.

'Ok I get what happened and all, but why did you run here and lock the door?' I asked.

'Yoru, Il and El told us to.' Utau said, pointing at the three charas.

I was about to ask why, when a charas voice came from the other side of the door.

'THIEVING CAT! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!' The voice said, 'AND TAKE THOSE TWO LITTLE SERVANTS WITH YOU!'

'That's why nya.' Yoru said, scratching the back of his head.

I saw all the charas go on a desk and whisper something. Ran started giggling and took out a bucket out of no where.

'Ok open the door desu.' Sue said.

Utau opened the door and in came a king-like chara. Before he could speak or say anything, Ran had dropped a human-sized bucket on him, causing him to fall to the ground under the bucket. We all sweatdropped as our charas dragged the bucket with the king chara outside.

The bell rang, and everyone made their way to their classes.

-Ran's POV-

We managed to drag the bucket with the chara out to the corridor. Everyone was in class, so no one would question a bucket being pushed by little fairy things.

'LET ME OUT! I AM THE KING!' We heard the chara say.

'Not until you tell us what we want to know decu.' Pepe-chan said, pulling on her investigator hat.

'H-huh?!' We heard the chara say.

'First of all, who is your owner?' Miki said, putting a detective hat on too.

'IM NOT GOING TO REPLY TO SUCH AN IDIOTIC QUESTION!' We heard the king chara say.

'Ok new question: What's your name? Desu.' Sue said.

'Kiseki the king.' He answered.

'Oh I know who you are now! Nya.' Yoru said.

Suddenly, one of the charas we saw yesterday came flying towards us. He had green hair and looked very sporty.

'Run for it!' I said, and we all flew away.

I gave one last glance towards the two charas we had left behind. The king-like one was staring at Miki while the sporty one was staring at me. I had a feeling that we would hear from them again soon.

_**-Amu's POV-**_

School was finally over. I was meant to be walking home with Yaya, but she had to go grocery shopping. I was walking home alone, when I heard a familiar voice call me.

'Hinamori-san!' It said, and I knew who that person was.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! Mwahahaahaha-**

**Il: Yeah Yeah we get it**

**Me: =-= *Ties Il up and sends her to Canada***

**Tadase: Rubi-chan, can you please stop sending people to Canada?**

**Me: No**

**Amu: Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I just wanna get to the next chapter, so I made this one kinda short :3**

**All: WAY TOO SHORT!**

**Ikuto: You don't write enough.**

**Me: *Kicks Ikuto out of hideout* Anyone want to join him?**

***All shakes head* **

**Me: Good. Utau, disclaimer.**

**Utau: Rubi-chan DOES NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns this fan fiction and the rest of her Fan Fictions.**

* * *

_**-Chapter 5-**_

_**-Amu's Pov-**_

School was finally over. I was meant to be walking home with Yaya, but she had to go grocery shopping. I was walking home alone, when I heared a familiar voice call me.

'Hinamori-san!' It said, and I knew who that person was.

I turned around, to find Tadase running after me. When he reached me, he took a moment to take a breather and then he looked at me.

'I wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk home with me.' He said, still out of breath.

Ok first of all, we are meant to be natural enemies. Secondly, WHY ME?! I calmed down, pulling on my Cool'n Spicey act.

'Sure, if you really want to.' I said while turning my back to him.

Wait, WHY DID I SAY YES?!

He walked next to me, and for the first half we didn't talk. I turned the corners I use to turn with Yaya, walked paths I use to walk with Kairi and passed parks we use to go in. Suddenly, I felt something move in my pocket. MY FIFTH EGG! I can't let Tadase see it!

It stopped moving, phew.

We reached my house first.

'I guess I'm here.' Tadase said.

'Huh? I thought we were going to my house.' I said.

'No, my house is here.' He said, pointing to the house on the other side of the road.

'But mine is there.' I said, pointing at the one opposite it.

_**~A few minutes later~**_

'How did this even happen!' I said, lying down on my bed.

'Guess you two really ARE made for each other.' Miki said, laughing her head off.

I took my unhatched egg from my pocket. I wonder what kind of chara will come out. I heard my charas giggling, and they were looking out of the window.

'What are you laughing about?' I asked.

'Oh nothing, except the fact that you have a full view in Tadase's bedroom and he has one on yours!' Ran said, falling down from too much laughing.

'HUH?!'

* * *

_**-The Next Day-**_

'Man, I'm beat.' I said while me, Yaya and Kairi walked to school.

'Let me guess, was Amu-chi mad all night because Tadase lives across your house?' Yaya said with an evil grin.

'HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!' I said, then turned around to see Ran giggling.

When we got to the school, surprise surprise, there was a big crowd.

'Ok guys ready?!' Yaya said, with a big branch in her hand.

'Hai!' We said.

Yaya managed to make way for us through the crowd with the big branch, something the crowd didn't exactly enjoy.

When we arrived in our class, we expected to see Ikuto and Utau, but they weren't there.

'Huh? Their not here?' Yaya said as she placed her bag on her desk and went to the window.

'Probably had something to do.' Ran said.

Suddenly, we heard the crowd below the school burst screams.

'We won't forget you Lulu!'

'We can never forget our queen!'

'We love you Lulu!'

When me and Kairi looked outside too, we saw Lulu walk out of the school waving with a suitcase walking to a limo.

'Oh yes, Lulu leaves Japan every two years for a year to return to France.' Kairi said.

I wasn't paying attention to that. I was scanning the crowd, and then I realised something. As if on cue, a knock was heared from the door.

'Hinamori-san?' I heard a way-too-familiar voice say.

* * *

Why can't he just leave me alone?!

Me and Tadase were now outside the classroom in the corridor. For some reason, he was getting WAY too friendly with me. We are natural opposites! Why wont he get that in his mind?!

'Hinamori-san, I need to talk to you.'

Well duh, why else did you call me out here.

'Would you be willing to join the Guardians?'

Ok, I wasn't expecting that. The answer was obviously no, but I was just SO tempted to say yes!

'Chara Change! From a weak girl who can't say no to a girl that says what ever she wants!' I heard Miki's voice say in my head.

My clips were replaced by Miki's spades. I turned around so I was facing the door and not Tadase.

'Your only inviting me to join because Lulu left, or because you want something from me.' I started, 'Besides, you haven't really ever talked to me in all these years except for this week. How am I meant to trust someone like that?'

I took a short brake and opened the door to the class room.

'I don't trust people that easily, so please stop bothering me so much, shrimp.'

I walked in the classroom, closed the door behind me and undid my Chara Change with Miki.

'Thanks Miki, you really saved my guts there.' I said.

'Ooh! Amu and Miki Chara Changed!' Yaya said.

'We haven't seen the Cool'n Spicey spade for a while.' Kairi said, laughing.

'H-HEY!' I said, blushing, but I couldn't help but laugh.

'Anyway, what did he talk to Amu-chi about?' Yaya asked me.

'U-um...w-well...' I started.

'He asked Amu if she wanted to join the Guardians, but Amu obviously said no.' Dia said.

'Same old Amu-chi.' Yaya said, tackling me to the floor.

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

'She said no...' I whispered to myself, as I heard Yaya, Kairi and Amu laughing together in the classroom.

'Well, she WAS under a character change! Don't give up Tadase!' Kiseki said.

I held onto the Dumpty key through my pocket. There was still hope, still hope that kids in the future will still be able to have Charas.

Theres still hope.

* * *

**Me: Man, I had a big writers block in this one...**

**Amu: Yup.**

**Yaya: Totally.**

**Rima: You kept calling me asking for ideas.**

**Me: Shh T-T**

**Yaya: Please R&R! I will give you a free INVISIBLE cookie! BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Um Yaya...**

**Yaya: Yup?**

***Fade out***


End file.
